


Chili Dogs and Macaroons

by AntigueGinger, Snow_Leopard_777



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arabic Nino, Best Friend Chloé, Bio!Dad AU, Bruce?, Damian?, Dick? - Freeform, Jason?, Multilingual Marinette, Tim?, Who Knows?, who's the dad?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Leopard_777/pseuds/Snow_Leopard_777
Summary: Snow here. So.... Antique and I talk a lot, and this was born. Like, we were joking, then seriously came up with a fic idea. AntigueGinger is also weiting this, but her page doesn't allow for Co author invitations. This will be edited to add her as soon as it does.
Relationships: Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 29
Kudos: 180





	Chili Dogs and Macaroons

**Author's Note:**

> Snow here. So.... Antique and I talk a lot, and this was born. Like, we were joking, then seriously came up with a fic idea. AntigueGinger is also weiting this, but her page doesn't allow for Co author invitations. This will be edited to add her as soon as it does.

It was a dark, dreary day in Gotham the day she was born. Despite the early hour the overcast skies caught everything in a seemingly eternal dusk. Under this slate sky, smelling the rain and ozone even in the closed room, Sabine Cheng held her new baby girl. She was a fussy little thing. Her cries and whimpers could both make a heart break as soon as they made it sing. After so many hours of pain and tears little Marinette Cheng was brought into the word and her bright blue eyes shone with the light of Gotham's near nonexistent sun. Her mother would swear for years to come the gods took the sun itself and put it in her eyes.

The only thing that would make this day better, Sabine would think with the rain humming against the windows, was if Marinette's father could see her before she had to return to Paris.

She didn't know in the corridor stood not only a representative of her daughter's father but also her childhood friend who arrived only hours earlier to show his support. 

Despite Sabine's lack of knowledge, Alfred Pennyworth did indeed sit in the uncomfortable chairs set in the hall. He would appear calm to anyone else with the exception of the rabid tempo his fingers tapped onto his knees. It had been some time since he was last required to sit in the sterile apathy of a hospital. He never would have imagined that of everything his family went through in their nightly escapades he would be in a hospital for a stranger.

No, stranger wasn't the right word. He blocked out the sounds of the chattering nurses and other visitors to properly sort his thoughts. The petite woman just beyond the door was a French visitor looking to explore the wonders of the world before she settled into her apprenticeship in Paris. She had only intended to stay in Gotham for a few weeks then continue though the rest that the States had to offer. Her visit was only extended when the manor received a call of trembling words and panicked tears. He will probably always remember the way a young woman demanded to speak to the youngest ward. She was a force until he finally got the answer. She was pregnant and only one man could be the father. 

He glanced up to the man pacing the hall. He was a large man, just as tall as Bruce but twice as wide. His face was pale as a sheet as he mumbled possibilities to himself. According to his research Tom Dupain was a close friend to Miss Sabine. He was supposedly also in the same apprentice program as her but he started as soon as he could. He was a good lad, high grades, clear goal, and a seemingly good head on his shoulders. He had been informed that the boy would take responsibility for the child if necessary, but only if. 

  
  


Many hours had passed when finally the fresh cries of a newborn filled the hall. The look of relief on the child's face made him smile. "I do believe that this is in order, sir." Alfred removed a cigar from his breast pocket and held it out to him. 

Confusion then surprise crossed his features before he held up a hand. "Why are you- Shouldn't that go to your grandson?"

He only raised a single brow at the "I was under the impression that you were going to be caring for Miss Sabine and her child."

"Yeah, but that was only if the dad didn't-"

Alfred let out a long breath, raising a hand to cut the words short. He didn't have the patience for delicacy. "Do you love the woman in that room?"

"Well yes, but she doesn't know that! How am I supposed to tell her? I never  _ planned  _ to tell her! Especially now that she's got a kid to raise. Her focus and energy should be going to that, not a new relationship."

"Are you still willing to step up and help raise the child? To take care of her as though she was your own?" He truly tried to keep the accusation out of the tone but the way he flinched implied otherwise.

"Of course! I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case!"

"Then I think this belongs to you just as much, if not more so, than the father." The avoidance sat strangely on his tongue but he ignored it. If he could distance the child from the Wayne name it was for the best.

After a long beat of silence Tom sighed and fell into one of the chairs himself. "The real father should be given a chance."

Alfred gave him a dry look. "Sir, with all due respect," he deadpanned, "my grandson is not currently fit to raise a child. I also happen to know he can barely take care of himself, much less a baby. Please, take care of my great-grandchild. If you wish, let them know where their father is once they're old enough to understand. Miss Cheng will have my number so she can contact me if she wishes to meet him for any reason. But for now, there's a little one who needs the life you can give, far away from the dangers of Gotham."

The child fell to silence once again but it wasn't for long. A nurse shattered the silence with a small. "Mr. Dupain, Mr. Pennyworth, you can come in now… It's a baby girl."

Alfred felt an undue pride bloom in his chest as Tom rose with the look of a man ready to take the world.

🔫

As Marinette grew in Paris, she had certain affinities that would sometimes worry her parents. Such as her ability to slip into rooms without sound if she desired- she found scaring her parents hilarious and eventually didn't make a sound out of habit rather than true effort. Then her talent with the things she threw always hitting its mark. When paired with her sometimes explosive temper, however, was often a recipe for many time-outs and disaster. To try and give her an outlet to her temper she was put into a martial arts class. She took to it like a fish in water, so Tom instead brought her to a gymnastics class for the challenge. She and her teachers were told in no uncertain terms that the child was not to be allowed on the trapeze. 

🔫

Grandpa Alfie was often her favorite relative. She only saw him a couple times a year for a few days at a time but every time she did it was a joyous reunion. He was able to watch her grow from the tyke that would throw herself at his knees to the lovely young woman that asked him to her first design competition. 

🔫

At the age of eight years old, Marinette was proud to say that she and Le Chein Kim were the best of friends. She had beaten him in a fight thanks to how easily she took to her martial arts lessons. From then on they were the best of friends, at least, until Alix Kubdel arrived. Marientte began to find herself pushed to the side more often than not. She didn't know much about Alix except what she looked like and that Kim liked her better. Marinette cried in Grandpa Alfie's arms during his next visit. 

"He replaced me! Everything was great until someone new came along while I was sick! Now Kim's replaced me with the new girl and never wants me around!" The girl sobbed on her great-grandfather's shoulder.

Alfred gently patted her back. "It's okay, Nettie, I'll take care of it."

The next day Alfred found himself tracking down Le Chein Kim. He finally found the boy spotting a skating pink haired girl at a park. Kim ran up to the man without hesitation, recognizing him as Marinette's grandfather. "Monsieur Pennyworth, is Nettie okay?" Kim asked. "She said she was sick, so I decided to hang out with Alix so she can get better faster."

Alfred leaned down a little to talk to the already tall boy. "She is getting better, yes. Perhaps you should go visit her? She feels as though you don't want her around anymore."

Kim's expression screamed just how horrified he was, "Why would she think that?! Sick people are supposed to stay home where it's warm and there's plenty of food and parents are there!"

Alfred hummed. "Yes, but you could go there and visit her."

Kim was confused. "But… Nettie doesn't like people in her room. Not even her parents!"

Alfred smiled at the boy. "Perhaps you could collect your new friend and Nettie can be persuaded to come down from her tower?"

Kim brightened. "Okay!" He said, charging back towards the new girl. "Alix! You can finally meet Nettie!"

🔫

At nine, Nino Lahiffe transferred to their class. Marinette glowered at anyone who dared tease the boy about struggling to learn French. She eventually approached him three weeks after his arrival, ignoring his flinch. She was sure the other students must have been tracking him down when she wasn't there (the boy being terrified of the small girl whose glare could petrify even the biggest of the school into submission never crossed her mind). She offered an exchange- he'd teach her Arabic and she'd help him master French. Kim slowly spending less and less time with Marinette in favor of Alix soon failed to bother her as it once had.

🔫

When Chloè Bourgeois first left homeschool in favor of meeting more people than Adrien or her Daddy's guests, she didn't know how to react to the class that already had friend groups ironed out. She finally spotted two empty seats in the back, an Asian girl in the last seat with an Arabian boy in front of her. She chose to sit next to the girl.

"Hello. My name's Marinette." The bluenette smiled at her.

Chloè gave an awkward nod. "I'm Chloè. I-it's nice to meet you." At one point in time, Chloè would have spit the girl's kindness back in her face, believing her to be wanting to use her for connections. But Chloè so desperately wanted a friend that wasn't trying to be perfect. And this girl had an odd sense of fashion. Ripped blue jeans, black tank top, pink leather jacket, and black combat boots with pink accents. And a pair of plain black studs. They were the most ordinary pair of earrings Chloè had ever seen. And she wanted a pair just like them.

🔫

At thirteen years old, Marinette was usually pretty good at getting to school on time. Although her day was off to a horrible start. Her alarm fizzed out on her (all in all not that bad since her body was accustomed to her odd sleeping schedule while still waking at the proper time every morning), the kitchen sink's faucet exploded straight up into the air when Marinette turned it on and water spout off everywhere, her favorite leggings ripped, and she  _ somehow  _ got stuck on top of the fridge. All before even  **_leaving_ ** for school. Her papa tossed her a box of macaroons on her way out the door, Marinette deftly spinning on her heel and catching the class goodies. The bakery was  **_safe_ ** , she could afford to show off her skills, school was not, school was the place to let herself fall and trip and let the students that didn't know her before she turned eleven think she was defenseless. Let them think she couldn't take care of herself so that when they  **_betrayed_ ** her she would still be perfectly fine. They could do nothing against something they couldn't prepare against. Alix, Kim, Nino, Chloè, Juleka, Max, Nathaniel;  **_they_ ** were  **_safe_ ** .

She didn't hesitate when the old man wandered out into the median, body reacting on instinct. She charged at him, possessions such as macaroons safely dropped on the ground, moving low so that she was easily able to straighten up with the man in her arms and carry him across to the other side of the road. She stood with him for a moment until she could safely escort him back across the road and retrieve her possessions. Her things were obviously the primary reason. She wouldn't let people know how much she cared anymore, caring meant getting  **_hurt_ ** . When everything was properly arranged in her arms she rushed off before she was too late to school. 

Caline Bustier didn't say a word to Marinette when she entered the room, taking in her disheveled state. The girl offered the teacher a cookie, shocked to see Chloè in a different seat from their usual one. She immediately went to join the blonde, ignoring the glare from a girl with Auburn hair and glasses. "What happened?" She quietly demanded of her best friend.

Chloè sulked. "I tried to tell that girl that the seat beside me was already taken, but she ignored me. Plopped down right next to me saying that you wouldn't mind because it was a new year and new chances for friends. She wouldn't listen and refused to move so I did. She wasn't happy."

Marinette shrugged. "Can't please everyone. You know how hard it is to be the new kid but she should have respected your wishes." The day passed in peace, Marinette never noticing the box that had found a home in her bag. When Kim began needling Ivan about his crush, Marinette took advantage of the fact they were back in her original seat (thank God she didn't need crutches any longer and the sprain actually healed) to glare Kim into a submissive apology. Ivan glanced behind him to see what had made Kim stand down, but didn't notice anyone except the quiet Asian and the louder, over-protective, blonde friend. 

🔫

The first akuma Marinette dealt with called himself Stoneheart. Ivan had let the feelings of hurt over Kim's teasing and the fear of Mylène rejecting him fester throughout the day, and then a giant rock monster was rampaging through the streets. Marientte had grabbed Chloè on instinct, dragging her back to the bakery and up to her room, getting them well away from Ivan's tantrum.

Marinette tripped over her trapdoor, groaning when she felt her ankle twist. Again. At least it wasn't a sprain this time. Chloè hauled her to her feet, both girls freezing when they noticed the ancient box that had popped open upon Marinette's fall, a strange pink light floating above it. A red… creature of some sort floated in the air once the light diminished, leaving three very confused females in the room.

"Hello." The being cautiously began, unsure about the two frozen teens. "My name is Tikki, I'm the Kwami of Creation and Good Luck."

Marinette and Chloè blinked at the creature, Marinette slapping her hand over her friend's mouth before she screamed. "Um, hello? Do you follow the same rules as Fae?"

Tikki looked affronted. "Of course not!" She squeaked, "I'm a goddess, not a faerie!"

"Just wanted to make sure." Marinette continued to eye the creature distrustful, completely forgetting that her hand still covered Chloè's mouth. "My name is Nettie, this is my friend, Amber." Marinette used the name Chloè went by when she was in public and didn't want anyone to connect her with the mysterious daughter of the mayor. It certainly helped that everyone expected the daughter of the mayor and the Style Queen to be dressed to impress rather than mimicking her friend's gothic punk rock style.

"It's nice to meet you both! But… who was I given to?" Tikki asked, looking between the two girls. Marientte raised her hand. 

"Your box fell out of my bag, so I guess me?"

"Great! Usually my wielders would keep their identity completely secret from everyone, but this couldn't be avoided. My Miraculous is the Miraculous of the Ladybug, the earrings that are in the box. You can use Lucky Charm once per transformation, it gives you an item you need to win your battle, but you only have five minutes before you detransform. You also have the Miraculous Cure, which repairs all damage from a battle a Miraculous is involved in. We're dealing with a corrupted Butterfly Miraculous. In order to end the battle, you have to find the corrupted item, break it to release the corrupted butterfly, catch it with your yo-yo, and it will release it once it's been purified. Did you get all that?"

Marientte focused her mind, letting go of Chloè. She was smart, had even skipped a grade, but that was a lot to take in. "Lucky Charm. Release and catch the butterfly. Miraculous Cure. Right?" 

Tikki beamed at the girl. "Yes! Exactly!" The kwami felt she was forgetting something, but she was sure it would be okay. "To transform, call spots on, and spots off to drop the transformation." Marinette slipped her friend onto the chaise before transforming. Chloè would pull out of the shock in a little bit.

🔫

Chloè encouraged Marinette to enter her first fashion competition. After learning Chloè had already signed her up for it, Marinette had immediately pulled out her phone to ask her Grandpa Alfie to her first design competition. The elder man agreed with very little prompting from the girl, standing with her and Chloè at the judging. Juleka, the other competitor, had her brother and Rose as support, as Anarka Couffaine had been banned from the school unless her presence was required- especially if Kim, Alix, or Marinette were in the vicinity.

Gabriel eyed the man that stood behind the winner, finding him mildly familiar. It took several weeks of contemplation, finally recognizing the man while at a gala. Bruce Wayne was mildly confused about the vaguely threatening messages he was getting from Gabriel Agreste in the event he attempted to branch out into the fashion industry alongside a reminder that his protege already had parents.

🔫

It took several battles for Marinette, or rather, Ladybug, to begin trusting Chat Noir in their fights. Tikki had failed to warn her of the guy she was supposed to be partnered with, leaving Ladybug believing that there were two akumas- until Chat Noir used his power and his ring began beeping. She was suspicious of him, but formed a shaky alliance with him. It took time, but as he continued to help with negating her mistakes, she began to trust him enough to joke during fights, and later on "flirt" with him. Paris was convinced they were dating. Both heroes thought it made the perfect deflection. Especially once Chat Noir admitted to being bi and dating someone in his civilian life- privately to Ladybug. He made a game of talking about his significant other without revealing their gender to anyone, saying partner in lieu of a name or male/female pronouns, leaving most of Paris convinced that he was dating Ladybug as a civilian. Chat often joked that she was dating Robin from the Bat Family in Gotham, as the girl's suit was primarily red with black and orangey-yellow detailing and she had made herself a short, black hooded cloak with a green liner. A way to pay homage to the love of her life.

Before long, Ladybug considered Chat Noir her second best friend. When Sapottis was akumatized, she trusted Chat's word that Alya would be a good fit for the Fox Miraculous, especially since it was temporary. They agreed that Nino was a good fit for the turtle. Chat hadn't chosen him during Nora's akumazation like Ladybug had, though he did approach her later on to laugh about it.

When the Bee Miraculous was first needed, Ladybug searched for Chloè with the help of Chat's Kwami. The blonde often covered for Marinette when Ladybug was needed, and Chat's Kwami was honest in saying his holder was struck by the glitter staff before he could escape to transform. The god, Plagg, suggested keeping Miel Doré (Golden Honey) as the supreme backup, her identity hidden from all except Ladybug and the Guardian himself. Chloè would be the only hero, excluding Ladybug herself, who wouldn't have her identity compromised if Chat Noir became akumatized.

🔫

Almost ten months after they first became heroes, Chat Noir contacted Ladybug during her patrol and asked to converse with her. The cat was being oddly cagey and formal, leading Ladybug to agree to meet him at Notre Dame. She was wary when she arrived, suspecting another Copycat. It didn't take the Black Cat long to land next to her. 

"Ladybug… I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be Chat Noir anymore. My father has me so busy in my civilian life… between my job, extra curriculars, and going to school… I'm exhausted, and my father is threatening to pull me out of school here and send me to America with my brother if I disappear anymore."

Ladybug hugged her partner. "It's okay, minou, I understand. If I had done as my civilian best friend had asked me and ran with her to be the class vice president… I have no idea how busy I'd be. And my parents aren't nearly as controlling as your father. Are you sure you're safe with him?"

Chat smiled at her. "Yeah. He's controlling, but he's mostly just scared that he'll lose me or my brother like he did our mom. You should see him when something happens to one of us." He gave her a quick hug. "I just wanted to let you know that you'll be getting a new partner."

Ladybug looked down. "Look. We got off on a bad foot," Chat let out a laugh, remembering the girl flying through the air and tackling him off his staff, "but you've become one of my greatest friends. So if you ever decide that you want to keep in contact… My best friend goes by Amber in public. If you approach me and ask how my plants are, I'll say that they're doing miraculously well."

Adrien was almost hysterical when he walked up to Marinette the next day, laughing almost too hard to speak when he asked her how her plants were doing.

🔫

When Marinette was fourteen, she had been Ladybug for a year and was certain nothing could surprise her at this point. She was so sure until Chloe convinced her to find her star chart. All she needed was the time of her birth and yet as she held her birth certificate her stomach formed into a single tight knot and her head spun. 

She wasn't born in France, Tom Dupain wasn't her father, and everything she knew was a lie. She resolved then and there that she would go to Gotham and find her biological father.

It took a few years but eventually she found her reason. She never told her parents about her discovery, though she suspected they knew. She was a good actor, but she was also an emotional crier and blushed easily. They never discussed what she found, even when, at sixteen years of age, she informed them that she would be moving to Gotham for a work experience deal with Jagged Stone. 

It was fully funded by him for a tour of the United States and the debut of his newest album. He wanted to be stationed in his hometown because of Penny's pregnancy. He would travel a good deal, yes, but this would be his final tour for the foreseeable future. Marinette and Penny would stay in Gotham as he traveled, with Marinette getting exposure in a new country with allowance for her work and top tier schooling while Penny had someone to assist her in her pregnancy while Jagged was away. It just so happened that the help was also the child's godmother and Jagged's current second favorite human. Marinette fully expected to be downgraded to third favorite when the baby got there, which was fine because a child should be their parents'  **_world_ ** . 

Should was the operative word of course. Now that she was in Gotham with virtually free rein of the city she was going to find her father. She was going to ask him why she never heard from him for her sixteen years of life. She would know exactly why Jason Todd wanted nothing to do with her.


End file.
